1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lanyards for handheld electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lanyards that incorporate electronic circuitry.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lanyard is a rope or cord often worn around the neck or wrist to carry something. For example, lanyards may refer to straps or cords that are attached to an article such as a firearm, whistle, or placard and worn around the neck or shoulder to prevent loss of the article. In some cases, the lanyard may include a clip for securing the article to the cord. Recent examples of lanyards are cords that include clips that hold a badge associated with a tradeshow, or cords that include clips that hold electronic identification cards for allowing entry into rooms. Lanyards have also been used to attach an ignition safety switch of a water craft such as a jetski to the operators wrist. Similarly, in exercise equipment, a lanyard may be used to attach a stop or deceleration device of a treadmill to the operator.
A lanyard for handheld electronic devices is desired.